The Wicked Witch of the East
"The Wicked Witch of the East" is a song from the musical Wicked. It is sung by Boq (originated by Kirk McDonald in the San Francisco tryouts and by Christopher Fitzgerald in the Broadway production), Nessarose (originated by Michelle Federer) and Elphaba (originated by Idina Menzel). The song was composed by Stephen Schwartz. Lyrics spoken Elphaba, shut up! First of all I can't harbour a fugitive, I am an unelected official And why should I help you? You fly around Oz trying to rescue Animals you've never even met And not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me! All of my life, I've depended on you (sung) How do you think that feels? All of my life, I've depended on you And this hideous chair with wheels Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up And longing to kick up my heels spoken Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything The... the power is mysterious, it not like cobbling up a pair of... wait! (sung) Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot spoken What are you doing? sung Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess spoken What does that mean? sung Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess [NESSA, as Elphaba chants] Oh! My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes? [Nessa attempts so stand, then falls down] No! No, don't help me [She tries again and successfully stands] spoken Oh Nessa, at last! (sung) I've done what long ago I should And finally from these powers something good Finally, something good spoken Boq! Boq, come quickly! spoken You did this for her? spoken For both of us! spoken Oh Nessa... this changes everything spoken I know spoken Nessa spoken Yes? sung Oh, Nessa Surely now I'll matter less to you You won't mind my leaving here tonight spoken Leaving? sung Yes That ball that's being staged Announcing Glinda is engaged To Fiyero spoken Glinda? sung Yes, Nessa, that's right I've got to go appeal to her Express the way I feel for her (spoken) Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her.You know that spoken Lost your heart? (sung) Well, we'll see about that spoken Nessa, let him go sung Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat!? spoken Don't come any closer! sung You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you! If I have, I have to... magic spell you Ah... Tum... Core... Tum... Ah... Tum... Tah... Tayk– (as Nessa chants) Nessa, no, it's dangerous... BOQ What's she doing? ELPHABA You're pronouncing the words all wrong... BOQ I'm warning you! Don't try to stop me! Oh! ELPHABA Oh no... Nessa! (stops chanting) Boq, what is it? BOQ My heart... it feels... it feels like it's shrinking! NESSA Oh, Elphaba, do something! ELPHABA I can't. You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast spoken Then what do we do?! This is all your fault! If you had not shown me that horrible book spoken I've got to find another spell. It's the only thing that might work sung Save him please, just save him My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him Don't leave me 'til my sorry life has ceased begins chanting in melody sung Alone and loveless here Just the girl in the mirror Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East! We deserve each other Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz Category:Songs from Wicked